Remember Me
by Aurorazilla
Summary: (Re-uploaded because was being a butt!) Marceline has a bad dream and pays Bubblegum a long overdue visit. (Cute fluffy one-shot. Also posted in 25 Bubbline One-Shots! by me)


**Okay, soooo**

**i know i know i have soo many stories to update**

**but like Bubbline happened**

**and this is a one-shot I originally posted on my tumblr (whynotelsanna . tumblr . com) but I also wanted to post it on here because why not~**

**Please R&R and tell me if you want some more Bubbline! **

* * *

The sun had long since passed behind the hills and mountains of Ooo. The lights were dimmed on the streets of the Candy Kingdom, all its inhabitants either in bed or preparing for slumber.

Inside the large, towering castle, the princess sat at a desk in her chambers, scrawling messily on a piece of paper.

The night was unusually quiet, not even a wolf was out to fill the night air with its song.

The princess sighed, setting down her pen.

A gentle knock at her window caught her attention immediately. A dark figure floated in the shadows of the moonless night.

"Who-" Princess Bubblegum began, only to be cut off by a quiet sob.

"B-Bonnie…" A familiar voice hiccuped.

"Marceline?" The pink-haired princess's eyes widened. "Come in! W-What's wrong? Are you okay?" She couldn't remember the last time - if there even _was_ a last time - she'd seen the vampire cry.

The black-haired vampire floated in, and Bonnibel watched her with complete fascination. She was so graceful, even when she was upset.

Marceline collapsed onto the ground and cried quietly. Almost instantly, Bonnibel gathered her in her pink arms and rocked her back and forth soothingly.

"Shh, it's okay," the princess murmured over and over.

When the pale girl finally stopped her hard sobbing, she looked up into Bonnibel's soft, gentle eyes.

"What's wrong, Marceline?" Bonnie asked.

"I-it's… stupid." Marceline pulled away slightly. "This was a mistake. I… I-I should go…"

"No, wait," Bonnie tightened her grip around the taller girl. "Tell me."

"I just… I had a nightmare." Marceline muttered, looking down. "About… about Simon."

"And…?" Bubblegum quirked an eyebrow. She'd known all about Marceline and the man who became the Ice King. Marceline had told her all about their adventures after the Great Mushroom War when she'd sneak into her lab when they were younger.

Tears dripped down Marceline's pale cheek as she buried her head in the princess's neck.

"Bonnie… please," she sobbed. "Don't forget about me."

The smaller girl froze for a minute before hugging the vampire impossibly closer.

"Marcy," she smiled softly. "I could never forget you." _I've tried, believe me._

Slowly, tentatively, Marceline lifted her head and gazed into bonnibel's eyes.

Their lips brushed softly, electricity buzzing through their veins. Then, in an instant, they crashed together.

Hair entangled fingers, limbs entwined, breaths became one.

When air was simply too much of a needed factor, they pulled away.

"Wow," Bonnie breathed, her eyes still slightly closed and her forehead against Marceline's.

"I know," marceline sighed.

For what felt like forever, the two girls stayed like that; on the floor, limbs tangled, foreheads against each other, nothing but the sounds of their breathing filling the cool night air.

Finally, Bonnibel broke the silence. "C-Can you stay the night?" She asked shyly, a light blush tinting her already pink cheeks. "It's sorta.. nice… having you here."

It was a question the princess had asked countless times before, when she was younger and Marceline would sneak into her chambers and the two would talk for hours. Of course, she was much younger, so Marceline wouldn't want to, saying _'It's too tempting'_ or _'You're too young, Bonnie'_.

But now, it was different. They were older. _She_ was older.

Marceline smiled, her fangs seeming to glow in the candlelight.

"Of course, Bonnie," she replied. "I like being here, too."

The two climbed into Bonnibel's bed, instantly cuddling closely once they were settled.

"Hey, Bonnie?" Marceline whispered.

"Yeah?" Bonnibel's voice was just a hush in the night air.

"Remember me, okay?"

"I'll always remember you, Marcy. I… I love you."

Marceline smiled into the darkness, her dead heart seeming to come alive at the statement. "I love you too, Bonnibel."

A soft kiss was shared before the two - or, Bonnie, at least - were peacefully asleep.

* * *

**Yeah it's kinda short, but hey, it's the best I could come up with in Algebra class a while back xD**

**Please review!**

**xoxo~**


End file.
